Cover Your Tracks
by angelwithashotgun1117
Summary: Harry finds out he has a sister who just happens to be Dracos Veela mate. Add in a meddling Ministry and a Marriage Law and you've got the perfect recipe for disaster.
1. A Single Moment of Sincerity

I own nothing… Glad we got that out of the way.

A Single Moment of Sincerity

* * *

Oh, you should've told me,

At least I would've known!

No, you should've told me

And carved it in my bones!

Snape sat in his study wondering how things had become so complicated. He knew one day he would have to tell his daughter the truth. He had put it off for years to keep her safe. If the Dark Lord had found out… He shook the thought from his head. Voldemort was gone and now his daughter would be starting her seventh year at Hogwarts, thus forcing him to tell her the truth. She was a Potter. The youngest daughter of Lily and James Potter and the younger sister of war hero and The Chosen One Harry Potter. Of course no one knew who she really was. There hadn't been time for announcements of her birth. In fact She had been born two week early. Anyone who knew the Potters assumed Lily had died pregnant. This is why it had been easy for him to take her from the house and claim she was his own. The story was easy enough to come up with. His own wife had died due to complications from pregnancy. Everyone just assumed the child had survived. Now his little girl would be transferring to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons Academy where he had sent her to keep her out of Voldemorts reach. Now he had to tell her everything and had no idea how she would take it. Just as this thought crossed his mind the floo flared and his daughter stepped out of the fire place having returned from her shopping trip with Narcissa.

"Jessamine, can you come in here for a minute.?"

"Yeah dad, what is it."

Severus took a moment to look at his daughter. He was glad she looked nothing like James. She was a miniature Lily in every way except her hair. Somehow she had ended up with blonde hair, but it suited her and allowed her to fit in well at school. When she felt like it she could pass for French. Her years at school had perfected her accent and she spoke the language better than English at times.

With a sigh he launched into his story. He told her everything from telling Voldemort the prophesy to going to the Potters destroyed home to the lies he had told for sixteen years. In the end he expected her to be angry. She had been a death eater. It was expected of her and unavoidable even if she was away at school during the war. He had expected her to scream and cry and destroy his study as she had once before. What he hadn't expected was for her to run to the floo and whisper Malfoy Manor and disappear into the flames. He waited five minutes before flooing directly to Lucius' study


	2. Free Now

Free Now

* * *

I wrote this song for my mother

She had to leave me, when I was younger

She said son, seek this life and keep an open mind

But in my mind's eye

I am free now

Free to live without my fears

I believe now

There's a reason why I'm here

It's to try to do good

It's to try to do better

Harry Potter had never felt so lost. Dumbledore had just left and he was confused. He had a sister. A sister who was raised by Severus Snape. A sister who apparently had no idea she was his sister. A sister who was a Death Eater. Dumbledore explained to him that she had no involvement in the Final Battle or any battle leading up to it. In fact she had no part in the war at all. She had only become a Death Eater to keep up appearances. It would have raised suspicion if Voldemorts right hand man hadn't inducted his daughter. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been there as well and all just looked dumbfounded. He understood why he was never told. He never could keep Voldemort out and she would have been his greatest weapon against Harry. But now she would be leaving her school in France and would be attending Hogwarts. Thanks to the war everyone would be repeating the previous year. This meant that though she was a year younger they would both be seventh years since her schooling had not been interrupted. Tomorrow he would leave the Burrow and return to Hogwarts hoping to meet his sister.

"Harry what do you think Dumbledore meant when he said there would be a big change this year?" Ginny asked pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"I have no idea. With that man it could be anything and we would never come close to guessing." Harry had long ago accepted that Dumbledore's mind worked in a way that was impossible to understand or figure out and he had stopped trying.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that letter mum got? She wont tell us what was in it but she looked really upset."

"I don't know Gin. We'll find out soon enough though..

* * *

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manner…

"Jessa will you please open the door and talk to me? You can't just show up, lock yourself in my room, and not tell me what's going on." Draco said through the door. He was currently sitting with his back against his bedroom door trying to figure out why his girlfriend had come running out of the floo then proceed to lock herself in his room with no explanation.

He was about to go ask his father to lift the anti-apperation spell so that he could get into his room without using the door when he heard a click and then felt himself fall backward.

"About time." Draco stated getting up off the floor and walking into his room. "Will you please tell me what this is all about?" Draco said walking over to his girlfriend who was leading again his bedpost.

"Potter… turns out he's my brother." Jessamine told him without looking up.

"What do you mean Pothead is your brother?" Draco asked waiting for her to tell him she was joking.

"Dad… he told me that a few weeks after I was born the Dark Lord came to kill Potter. Because my real parents fought against him, the Dark Lord killed them and then tried to kill Harry. I guess he didn't know or care enough to get rid of me. Dad told me that after he had figured out what the Dark Lord was going to do he came to the house and took me. He told me that I reminded him of my mother. That he had always loved her and that for a time she had loved him, but he fell in with the wrong people and said mean things that made her not love him anymore." She finished wiping tears from her eyes.

Draco walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Why did he wait until now to tell you?" Draco knew that she had always wanted a brother or sister. She had spent most of their lives in Draco's company but it was different. They knew that one day they would marry which meant that Draco could never fill the hole in her heart that he knew she had.

"Dad said it would be too dangerous. I was a death eater. Imagine if the Dark Lord had found out. He would have used me to get close to Harry so he could kill him. Dad didn't want to do that to me." She looked up at Draco with a small smile.

Draco was glad that Snape had waited to tell her. Jessamine Elizabeth Snape had, over the years, become his everything. He knew that regardless of the arrangement between his parents and his godfather he would marry this girl. He also realized why she was so upset.

"You feel guilty." He didn't ask, he knew it was true.

"A little, mostly I feel conflicted." At his confused look she continued, "I feel guilty because I was on the side that tried to kill him, but that's all I feel. I don't want to meet him and I'm worried dad will make me. At the same time I feel like I should want to meet him but really I just want to hide"

"Well then, it's a good thing for locking spells and house elves." Draco said with a laugh.

At that Jessamine looked up at him and smiled just as there was a knock at the door.

"Minnie princess, your fathers here and would like to speak to you. Please just come down and hear him out." Lucius said through the door.

Draco was always surprised at the way his father spoke to Jessa. He treated her just like a princess should be treated. The way she would have been treated had she been born a Malfoy. Lucius was even able to look past her blood status and agreed often that she was the perfect match for his only son. The world knew Lucius Malfoy as a cold power hungry man. But in moments like these Draco knew the world was wrong and he was able to see the man his mother had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Come on, it won't be so bad and I'll be right there." Draco said gently pulling her out of the room.


	3. Scene One - James Dean & Audrey Hepburn

Scene One - James Dean & Audrey Hepburn

* * *

They say that love is forever

Your forever is all that I need

Please stay as long as you need

Can't promise that things won't be broken

But I swear that I will never leave

Please stay forever with me

"Draco come on were going to miss the train." Jessamine said grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him through the barrier and onto the platform. Once through Draco grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in a circle.

"Come on can we get on the train please." Jessamine said laughing.

"Yeah but we'd better say goodbye to my parents first. You know how my mother gets." Draco said pulling her towards his parents.

After saying goodbye to Draco's parents and promising to write Draco and Jessamine got on the train and went to find his friends.

Entering a compartment full of Slytherins Draco saw a blur of dark hair followed by a loud screech that sounded similar to Jessamine's name.

"Pansy," Jessamine said laughing as she hugged her friend "I think you just caused Draco to go deaf with that scream.

"Well now he fits that saying. What is it dumb deaf and blind." Blaise said with a smirk as he came over to great the couple.

"Very funny mate. I must be dumb if I hang around with you." Draco said to his best friend while laughing.

"Yeah yeah. Except you've been M.I.A. all summer. Couldn't send her off shopping with Pansy to make time for your oldest friend I take it." Blaise said with a laugh.

"Course not." Draco said getting serious all of a sudden. "I wasn't letting her out of my sight."

The group continued catching up and filling Jessamine in on the on goings at Hogwarts for the rest of the train ride.

Meanwhile…

"Hermione did you hear me?"

"Sorry Ron what did you say?" Hermione had zoned out with the boys started talking Quidditch and hadn't noticed everyone get up.

"He said were here, unless you'd like to go back to London." Harry said laughing.

Hermione stood shaking her head and followed her friends off the train. As she was walking towards the carriages she accidently walked right into a girl with long blonde hair.

"Watch where you're going mudblood, I don't need your filth rubbing off on me." The girl said with a sneer. Hermione watched as she walked over to the line waiting for carriages and started talking with Pansy Parkinson. A few seconds later Draco Malfoy walked up to the girl and put his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear. Hermione gasped as she figured out who the girl was.

"Harry that's got to be her." Hermione said to Harry as he walked up to her.

"Who Hermione?" Harry asked confused.

"Your sister. Over there with the ferret." Hermione said pointing to the girl she had bumped into who was currently getting into a carriage.

Harry watched as his sister got into the carriage with Malfoy and a group of Slytherins.

"Did she look happy to you?" Harry asked trying to figure out if what Dumbledore had told him was true.

"Oh yeah, just peachy when she was calling me a mudblood and filth." Hermione said as she got into the carriage that had just pulled up.

Harry got in after her and remained quite the rest of the way to the castle, lost in thought.

Before he realized it he was sitting at the Gryffindor table being poked in the side by Ginny.

"What is it Gin?" Harry asked finally coming back to reality.

"Isn't that her sitting between the Pug and Ferret?" Ginny asked nodding her head towards the Slytherin table.

Harry looked up and saw that she was sitting right across from him. For the rest of dinner he would sneak looks at his sister. She looked just like their mother and he felt a pang in his heart. One he hadn't felt in a long time. He realized that people were getting up to leave and began to follow when he felt someone pulling him back down onto the bench.

"Harry didn't you hear Dumbledore tell us to stay behind." Hermione asked looking at him trying to figure out where his head had been.

Harry looked around and noticed that only the Seventh and sixth years were held behind. He grew even more confused with the Minister of Magic walked into the Great Hall and greeted the staff with a grim nod.

"Draco why is the Minister here?" Blaise asked he friend who shook his head and looked just as confused as everyone else.

"As you all know yesterday morning your parents received a letter that they were instructed not to share with you. That letter outlined a new law that had been put into place and will affect you all. The Wizengamot has voted and put a Marriage Law into place." At this the entire hall started to yell and the Minister hushed them so he could continue. "This law will dissolve all pureblood arrangements and the pairings are final. This law is being placed into effect immediately. When you hear your name please go sit with your partner." With that the Minister began reading off names.

"Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini"

"Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom"

"Harry Potter, Ginivera Weasley"

As the list got smaller Draco was beginning to worry. People were being paired with people they would never choose to be with. He was worried about Jessamine and himself. Not many people knew but Draco had veela blood and it had thankfully recognized Jessa as his mate. He would think the Ministry would be informed of these types of things but was proven wrong when he heard the next set of names.

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger"

"Jessamine Snape, Ronald Weasley"

At that all he heard was screaming. Jessa screaming and crying into his shoulder as she threw herself at him, his godfather screaming at the minister. Screaming at both tables. It was chaos and the veela in him was going crazy and growing angry at the same time. They were trying to separate him from his mate. He barely registered Snape coming over to him and pulling the two up and guiding them towards the Headmasters office, or that the golden trio plus one were following. Once there he clung to Jessa as if his life depended on it, because in a way it did.

* * *

"What is going on? Why is she screaming like that." Harry had finally asked. He gathered that the two were a couple but he thought that his sister was taking the new a bit too hard.

"Mister Malfoy has veela blood and it appears to have recognized Miss Snape as his mate." Dumbledore said as his fire roared green. One by one The Malfoys, Weasleys and Grangers stepped out. With one look at his son Lucius rushed over.

"Snape why didn't you separate them? Minnie is just going to get more upset and Dracos anger will increase. They need to stop touching. You know this." Lucius said to his bestfriend

"I thought it better to wait until Cissy was here." Lucius nodded

"Minnie princess, you need to go to cissy for a while." At that the girl started screaming again so he decided to try and reason with his son instead. "Draco listen to me. Jessa needs to go to your mother until she calms down, If she gets any more worked up she will lose control of her magic and someone could get hurt." At that Draco loosened his grip on Jessamine though it looked like it pained him to do so. Jessa however continued to cry and fight Lucius as he tried to pull her to Narcissa.

"NO. DRACO PLEASE. DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE. PLEASE. DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME. Please." As soon as Narcissa wrapped her arms around the girl she seemed to have lost all will to fight. They sank to the floor, the older woman gently rocking the young girl back and forth as she sobbed with tears of her own falling down her cheeks. The pain in the young girls voice was clear and everyone in the room looked heartbroken as she continued to cry and beg for Draco.

"Clearly ajustments need to be made. Surely you know what will happen if a veela and his mate are separated. They will both die. And I WILL NOT LOSE MY SON OR MY GODDAUGHTER." Lucius Malfoy had never looked more threating than he did in that moment.


End file.
